Party Part four of my Caius love story
by lollipopxcandyxbadxgirl
Summary: This is number 4! I would greatly appreciate reviews from you all and anything I can improve on. Enjoy!


"Hey Amy, are you okay?" I heard the muffled voice coming from the other side of the bathroom door. "Im fine" I replied. I was lying of course. I had been having nightmares again. Memories of the night my parents died and my world burned infront of my eyes.

Regardless I got up and walked out of the bathroom. Bella smiled at me. I had lost alot of weight again, it was quite scary actually.

We walked out and into Edwards car. "How are you both?" Edward asked "Im great thanks Edward" Bella smiled brightly. I was looking dazed out of the window. "Amy?" Edward said louder than normal talking level. My eyes slid over to him. "Good morning" I said, my voice was dull and toneless.

We got to school alot earlier than expected. I didn't register that Bella had linked my arm, Alice on the other side. I stopped and realised the sudden coldness on my right side. I looked into Alice's topaz eyes.

She smiled at me but there was more meaning in her eyes than there should have been, it made me feel uncomfortable. Then I suddenly felt fine.

I welcomed it, yet I knew what it was.

My first lesson was science, biology, the lesson that nearly got me kicked out of school. I hated it now more than ever.

I got a text, that never happens. I read it.

_Hey Amy, its Jake, there is a party on at fist beach, will you be my date?_ My heart started doing back flips.

Should I say yes, was it formal?, how drunk was I allowed to get?

_Sure, I will go. is it formal?_

"Are you okay? you're heart is going very fast" Jasper smirked at me. "I am going to a party" I said smirking back. "Oh, who's?" Bella asked "Jacob Black, as his date" I said poking my tongue out at them and waltzing off infront of them.

They all raised their eyebrows. I went home and got our black skinny jeans and a black top, it was backless and had millions of transparent sequins on to make it shiny. I put on my black converse to casualize the ensemble. My hair was down and straight, my makeup was dark smokey eyes and nude pink lips.

I thought I looked alright. I walked downstairs "Amy? Lets see you" I heard Alice say from the living room. I walked around the corner and did a little spin "Am I wearing too much?" I said sarcasticly.

Bella was astounded, "You look, erm" She said "Hot" Jasper finnished, Alice slapped him playfully. "I got a party to go to" I smirked and walked out.

Jake was there in his dads car. His jaw practicly dropped when he saw me. I got in the car, a party was exactly what I needed, its almost as if he new.

"You look, erm, wow" He said staring at me. "You might want to start driving" I teased him and put my leg up a little. We got to the beach, he put his arm around my waist. "Hey hey hey! Jake you got a date?" Embry and Quil hollard from the beach. As we got closer and into the light their faces dropped. "Oh, who are you're dates?" I asked arching an eyebrow. They suddenly got all uncomfortable "Err, we are thirsty" Quil mumbled and they walked off. "Haha nice" Jacob said and kissed my cheek. Then I noticed it, the destroyer.

I stopped dead in my tracks, the blaze made my skin yellow and orange in the velvet night. "Babe, you okay?" He asked, I kept on staring at the fire. "I can't be near that f f fire. Im sorry I can't" I whispered to him. "Okay. Then don't go near it, look we can sit near some driftwood over here" He smiled at me and directed me away from it. After a few drinks I loosened up, the music was very, poppy. I was used to listening to 'Crunkcore' and the likes. I ended up dancing with a few people. Then a few youngsters went home, it started to get a little more wild. Paul I think he was called had a stick with fire on the end, like a medieval torch. I watched him carefully until Jacob started talking to me. "So, are you okay, after that trip to Arizona?" He asked "Yeah Im fine, it was mostly Bella who got hurt though, I onl got bruises from them bloody stairs" I smiled at him.

I could see him leaning in closer and closer, I didn't stop him. We were so close when I noticed it in the corner of my eyes. I gasped and stood up, horror on my face. Paul started laughing "Paul you asshole!! She is scared of fire!" Jacob bellowed at him. I heard Paul laughing, then I fell back.

Jacob picked me up growling and started to walk back to his truck. "Easy Jake, he didn't know" Sam said. "Well he does now" Jake spat through gritted teeth. He jumped in the car and sat me on the passenger seat and strapped me in. "Amy? Amy? Wake up" He said rubbing my arm a little. I didn't stir.

He stopped outside my house and picked me up again in his arms, I was so small. He started running into the house, Charlie was still out on duty. "Bella?!" He called, "In here!" He ran into the front room, Alice, Jasper and Edward were all still there. "What the hell happened?!" Bella shrieked. "We were sat and then Paul came over with a, a, torch thing, like fire on a stick and I think she fainted" Jacob explained.

"He is telling the truth" Edward said "Why would I lie?" Jake mumbled and stroked a hair out of my face. "I think she will be alright, Jake its late you should go home" Bella said. He nodded and pressed his lips against the back of my hand and walked out. "Will you call me if she isnt?" He asked "You will be first to know" Bella smiled. I moaned and felt my head, I heard a few giggles. I opened my eyes and sat up, "Are you feeling okay?" I heard Alice ask. "Yeah, I wanna go to bed though" I yawned. I stood up and stretched, my back clicked painfully. I hobbled up the stairs and fell into my bed, makeup clothes still on.


End file.
